Lois Tells Clark
by SVLois Lane
Summary: Please be nice, this is only my second posting. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Superman but the story is mine.

**Lois Tells Clark **

I don't know when it happened exactly, but I do recall the moment I told him. Clark and I had ordered take-out and were going to watch a movie. While he sat on the floor and I was on the sofa, I had a perfect view for staring at him like crazy. After a while into the movie, Clark looked up at me and smiled, my knees felt like jello and of course I turned my attention back to the screen and he joined me on the couch. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, my throat went completely dry. Then he moved away to the other side of the couch. Finally, the movie was over and I got up to put in another into the VCR. I didn't let Clark see what the title was called. Since we have a very comfortable relationship, it was no problem for me to sit on the couch and lean on him. Almost automatically, Clark put his arm around me. All of a sudden, a really frightening scene occurred and I hid my face in Clark's shoulder. He started to rub my arm up and down warmly.

"Lois, are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure this movie is not too, scary for you?"

I gazed into his eyes and said, "maybe, just a little."

"Then why are we watching it?"

"Because, I thought you would like it"

"Lois, you don't have to watch this movie just because I like it."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Ok."

During the end of the movie, Lois fell asleep leaning on Clark. He got up and turned it off and didn't want to wake her up, so very easily and quietly, Clark scooped Lois up into his arms and carried her to bed. So that his feet wouldn't make a sound on the floor, Clark floated across the apartment to Lois' bedroom. Along the way, Lois kept mumbling something. Even with his superior hearing, Clark could not make out what she was saying.

"Clark, would you stay here with me," Lois asked when she woke slightly after he had gently put her down on the bed.

Clark was almost out the door when he heard her and turned around.

"Lois, are you sure?"

"Positive. That movie kinda got to me."

"Okay," Clark said uncertain.

It wasn't that Clark didn't want to stay with her, it was the fact of what might happen between them. There was no where on Earth that Clark would rather be, you see he was head over heels in love with his partner and had been the second they had met in Perry's office.

"Hey Clark, you can sit here on the bed with me."

He sat down on the far edge.

"I mean up here."

Clark took off his shoes and sat back on the bed, resting against the headboard. Lois snuggled into his chest and went back to sleep. He put his arms around her protectively, but his insides were screaming for joy. For as long as he had known her, Clark had always imagined what it would be like to hold her so close. She fit perfectly in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, but that would be going too far. So he just settled for holding her while she slept.

The next morning, Clark awoke to find himself alone. He got up and put his shoes back on and went into the kitchen. There was Lois making coffee. Clark knew they needed to talk so he sat down beside her at the table.

"Clark, about last night… I just wanted to say thanks for staying with me."

"No problem, Lois, there's something I kinda need to talk to you about."

"Sure Clark. What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh… Lois, I know you just want to stay friends, but I don't feel exactly like that."

"What are you talking about, Clark?"

"I mean…uh…"

"Clark, just tell me."

"Okay. Lois, I… I… I am in love with you."

"WHAT! HOW! WHEN!"

"Please, Lois, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just… surprised. Since when?"

Clark took a deep breath and spilled his guts.

"I'll tell you, but you have to let me finish first."

"Sure."

"Lois, I love you. I have been the second you walked into Perry's office. No other woman has ever made me feel like this ever before. There is not a single minute that goes by that you're not on my mind. I love everything about you, your personality, and the way you try to do everything. I want to be with you constantly, but there's something you should also know. I'm Sup…

"Let me guess Clark, you're Superman."

He couldn't help it Clark had to blink.

"How did you know that?"

"Clark, please. Did you really expect a pair of glasses and a different hairstyle would be enough to hide the truth?"

"But I don't get it. Aren't you mad at me for not telling you sooner?"

"I was mad at first, I mean it hurt that you couldn't trust me enough with your secret, but then after a while of thinking it over I realized why you couldn't tell me.

I also realized if I stayed mad at you, it could hurt our relationship. Clark, you mean more to me than you'll ever know. I can't see my life without you in it. I love you so much."

At this point all Clark could do is walk over to her and look into her eyes.

"Do you really mean that, do you love me?"

"I have never meant anything more."

Then, Lois stood up and put her arms around Clark's neck just as he wrapped his around her waist. They both leaned in to each other until finally their lips finally met. The kiss was sweet and soft at first but soon grew hot and steamy. Lois finally broke the kiss for lack of oxygen.

"Sorry, but some of us do not have lungs as powerful as yours."

"Earth women!"

Lois shut him up with another long and passionate kiss that made both their heads spin.


End file.
